Social networks facilitate the making of connections by users with friends, family, classmates, customers, clients, and/or content of interest. A criterion commonly used for recommending connections and/or content of interest to users includes current interests of the users. Facebook is an example of a social network that uses current interests as a matching criterion. For instance, Facebook lists friends with common interests and regularly invites users to like pages based on the amount of interest from the users' friends on the pages. However, these invitations/recommendations are based off of current interests, ignoring a significant force behind the person's life and current interests, e.g., their past. A person's past shapes the person and molds the person's character. The past of a person may be much more influential than their present in determining their character. Unfortunately, the social networking sites of today seem to ignore this very important element of one's personality, focusing instead on the present and the now.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.